


The God of Small Things

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise gets scratched by Kasamatsu's new cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Small Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twisted_sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/gifts).



> First posted to [BPS OTP Battle](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/post/76929003651/challenge-59-the-god-of-small-things-kikasa). The only thing this fic shares with the book is the title. (Sorry!)

"OW!"

Kasamatsu jumped. His cat did too, leaping out of Kise's lap and scurrying into Kasamatsu's bedroom where she was undoubtedly hiding between the rolled-up futons and the wall. 

"Senpai," Kise wailed. "Your cat scratched me!" He nursed his arm, licking the skin. "Why? She seemed to like it! She was purring!"

"Who knows what that cat thinks?" Kasamatsu said. He grimaced as Kise licked at his wound again. "Gross--go wash off at the sink or something! I do have soap, you know."

"Saliva has stuff in it that kills the bacteria that makes wounds infected," Kise said. "We did that today in class."

"GO AND WASH IT OUT AT THE SINK WITH SOAP."

"But it stings when I use soap!" Kise wailed again. Kasamatsu glared and reached for one of the slippers he was wearing. Kise's eyes widened, and he jumped up from under the kotatsu. "I'm going, I'm going," he said, hurrying towards Kasamatsu's small bathroom. 

Kasamatsu sighed, getting up himself and going into his bedroom to retrieve his first aid kit. He paused; there was Kitty, hiding exactly where he thought she'd be. Kasamatsu pointed at her. She sniffed his finger, and he scratched her head. "Don't scratch him," he told Kitty. "Please?"

Kitty meowed at him, and then went back to curl up between the futon and wall. Kasamatsu sighed, getting out the first aid kit, and a clean hand towel as well. He poked his head in the bathroom and draped the towel over Kise's head as Kise continued to carefully rinse the soap off. "Use this to dry off," Kasamatsu said, heading back to the living room.

Kise was soon out, obediently towelling off the water with gentle pats. "Sit here," Kasamatsu said, pointing to the cushion he'd placed in front of him. "Let me have a look."

"My manager will kill me if I get a scar," Kise said plaintively, but he sat down. "Why did you have to get a cat, senpai?"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "Stop whining." He dug through the first aid kit; he knew he'd bought a new tube recently... ah, there it was. "Give me your arm."

"What is that?" Kise asked, extending his arm. 

Kasamatsu squeezed a bit of the ointment out. "You're not the only one she scratches. Moriyama swears by this stuff, says it heals all cuts without any sign of redness or infection. Two days, that's all it takes to close a wound, and in a week it'll be perfectly healed."

Kise let Kasamatsu apply it, watching intently as Kasamatsu spread it over the jagged red scratch. "Even if I'm allergic to cats?"

That scratch did feel a little inflamed already. "Sure," Kasamatsu said. He didn't actually know, but if he said so, Kise would just wail and make a fuss. No point in getting him all worked up. Kasamatsu hoped the ointment really would help with the light swelling he saw. "I didn't know you were allergic to cats. Why aren't you sneezing?"

"You keep the place really clean," Kise said, shrugging. "As long as I don't stay too long, it's okay." He reached for his arm and then stopped himself just before he started rubbing at the scratch. "It itches," he whined, looking sad. 

Kasamatsu sighed. Kise really should have said something about that allergy earlier. "Maybe my mother can take her," he said. "She likes cats too."

"No, it's totally okay," Kise said, hurriedly. "Don't get rid of your cat, you like cats, don't you? I'm cool, I told you it's okay. Hey, what is this brand? Oh, great, I'll get some more on the way home and carry some with me all the time, this is useful, my manager probably knows about this sort of thing too but I'll totally check with--"

Kasamatsu scowled. "Just shut up."

Kise did, for a wonder. 

"I'm not supposed to have her here anyway," Kasamatsu said. It was true, his apartment had a no-pet clause. Kasamatsu hadn't expected to be adopted by a cat. "She'll be happier in the suburbs, and Mom's home more often than I am, so they'll have each other to play with."

Kise stared at Kasamatsu for a moment, and then gave Kasamatsu a blinding smile. "Senpai," Kise said, "you're really a momma's boy, aren't you?"

Kasamatsu scowled and grabbed the closest thing, a basketball magazine he'd been reading. He rolled it up and smacked Kise on the head. "Shut up," he said.

"Ow," Kise cried, backing out of reach. "What was that for? That was totally a compliment!"

"Not the way you said it," Kasamatsu said, frown deepening. 

"But it was! That thing you said just now, about bringing a cat home to keep your mother company--that's totally what I would have said if I'd thought of it and I had a cat," Kise said. "Well... besides being allergic to cats. But if I had a dog, I'd take it home!"

Kasamatsu groaned. "Your mother already has a huge puppy. I don't think she needs another one."

"Huh?" Kise blinked. "She does? Since when? How do you know something about my family I don't?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST LIKE ONE," Kasamatsu said, throwing the rolled-up magazine at Kise.


End file.
